


Be Wherever You Are

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Series: The Hamilton Songfics No One Asked For (but I made it anyways) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is trying, Be Wherever You Are, F/M, from Steven Universe, with a ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander, Burr and Theodosia are stuck on an island together. The mood is a bit gloomy but Alexander knows how to cheer all of them up. (with a ukulele)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Wherever You Are

Hamilton sighed at the sight of Burr and Theodosia sitting near the fire with somber faces, the light wind just slightly passing through. They had been stuck on this island for a few weeks now, they had made a living and they were doing well. But homesick was an inevitable illness. Hamilton looked around. An idea hit him like a brick. He rushed over to his ukulele and approached the two as their gazes lifted from the ground to look at Hamilton. He smiles.

_Isn't this such a beautiful night?_

Burr and Theodosia looked at each other, a bit confused.

_Whoa, we're underneath a thousand shining stars._

Hamilton's head tilted up to the sky, a small smile on his face.

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Whoa, why don't you just let yourself just be wherever you are._

Theodosia stood up first, feeling a little content, despite being away from home. She held out a hand to Burr and he took it without another thought, pushing himself up from the ground.

_Look at this place, look at your faces._

They moved away from their campgrounds and out to take a small stroll along the beachside, with Hamilton following along from a fair distance.

_I've never seen you look like this before._

Alexander grinned when he saw Burr glance back and shot a glare.

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._

Eventually Theodosia stopped and shifted her feet, only then to hug Burr, her cheek pressed against his neck. Eyes closed, just looking to the sound of the waves and Hamilton.

_Look at this place, look at your faces._

Burr smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, embraced her close.

_They're shining like a thousand shining stars._

They rocked each other slowly.

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different. Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._

Alex is smiling at the both of them.

_Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different._

He feels very accomplished.

 _Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are._  


End file.
